


So Sweet It Hurts

by theDukeofEarp



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Day At The Beach, F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no really I wanted this to be disgustingly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theDukeofEarp/pseuds/theDukeofEarp
Summary: Wayhaught enjoys some ice cream at the beach even though Nicole's teeth hurt.





	So Sweet It Hurts

The ocean laps against the shore, the ebb and flow of the waves pulse in time with my aching jaw. Nestled between two of my bottom molars is a cavity. Small and ferocious, it festers like a petulant child who refuses to nap. Having been one of those restless tykes I can sympathize. Earlier today, one Mr. John Henry very respectfully offered his professional services to care for that which ails me. I appreciated his gusto, but I'm fond of today's modern medicinal practices in dental work.

Various beach-goers meander past, sipping on icy lemonade to combat the sweltering sun. I stick to water, but every sugar-less sip sends a pounding ache through the base of my gums. All ten toes scrunch into the sand as another foamy splash washes through my head.

She laughs at the expression that ripples across my face. Normally I shudder because of her. Even if she's not the root cause, it seems she revels in them all the same. Several damp curls stick to the corner of her lips, crusted in place from the ocean salt. A hair tousle, a strap adjustment, and a smirk later she's tugged those angel-hairs away and indulges her lips in a mouthful of soft serve. Having been there myself on more than one occasion, I can tell you that ice cream is melting faster than ice cubes in a forest fire.

There's a smear of vanilla on her chin. Not that she needs help, but I covet excuses to relearn any part of her body with any part of mine. I fuss and muss and prompt a thumbs up from a couple on the bike path. Our laughs are snatched up by the ravenous seagulls patrolling the coast. My protests are also eaten by the beach-scape as I resist a heaping spoonful of frozen confection. Her offer quickly becomes insistence. I insist in turn that some persuasion is in order.

When she leans in to kiss me, the sweet dairy sugars gleefully hop from her tongue to mine. My mouth-wound protests and the sugar-ache hits me in Waves. But I'll let each and every teeth rot out before I yield to its complaints.

I'll grin and bear it, because this sweetness brings me to life.

.o0o. FIN .o0o.

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled upon a treasure trove of daily writing prompts and I opted for the "Sugar" prompt. It's instructions were to: "Write something so sweet your teeth hurt." This is the product of that little seed.


End file.
